Muv-Luv Extra
Muv-Luv Extra (マブラヴ　エクストラ), is the first story of the two-part game Muv-Luv. Plot Shirogane Takeru wakes up one morning to find a beautiful young woman sleeping in his bed; and an infuriated Kagami Sumika, Takeru's neighbor and childhood friend, finding both of them in inapropiate circumstances. The young woman, Mitsurugi Meiya, is the heiress to a financially powerful family and is determined to be Takeru's bride. Meiya soon joins Takeru and Sumika's school to get closer to the main character. As the game progresses, both girls compete for Takeru's affection, forming a bond of friendship between them and other girls from the same class. Setting Muv-Luv Extra takes place in the same setting (and general area) as Kimi ga Nozomu Eien and Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu. The Sky Temple family restaurant is mentioned and visited, and Suzumiya Akane makes an appearance. This world is basically modern day Earth. Although Extra does take place in an alternate world to Unlimited and Alternative, it is still a necessary part of the story, as the Takeru in Unlimited and Alternative was originally from the Extra world. Routes Muv-Luv Extra consists of 5 different routes, each following one of the 5 heroines. The two main routes, starring Kagami Sumika and Mitsurugi Meiya, consist on very similar content through a long portion of the playthrough, only changing slightly depending on the options you choose, during certain events, and the ending. The three side routes differ in large manner plot-wise from the two main routes. Sakaki Chizuru, Ayamine Kei, and Tamase Miki are the respective heroines of each route. Sakaki Chizuru's and Ayamine Kei's route are known for having more drama than comedy, while Tamase Miki's being generally more light-hearted, consisting of plenty more comedy than drama. Characters Main Characters * Shirogane Takeru: Takeru is a typical high school student with a lazy attitude and a love for the virtual reality mecha battle game Valgern-On. Even though he didn't really want it, he is popular in school mainly due to his daily fights with his childhood friend Sumika attracting too much attention. *'Kagami Sumika:' Takeru's childhood friend and classmate. They've been together for so long that he can't imagine what life would be like without her. She has a long standing crush on Takeru which he is oblivious to. *'Mitsurugi Meiya:' Meiya is the sole heiress of Mitsurugi group, one of the biggest and richest corporations on Earth. She is a firm believer of the Bushido code and her being grown up in a sheltered environment puts her into difficult situations from time to time. She has access to unlimited resources and overprotective attendants who try to help her win over Takeru. *'Tamase Miki:' The class mascot. Member of the archery club and heir to an archery dojo, gifted at said sport, albeit with a problem of confidence in her abilities. A tiny, energetic girl. *'Ayamine Kei:' One of Takeru's classmates. Strange and somewhat antisocial due to her past. Constantly at loggerheads with Chizuru. *'Sakaki Chizuru:' Takeru's class representative. Constantly at loggerheads with Kei. Used to be captain of the Lacrosse club. *'Yoroi Mikoto:' One of Takeru's classmates and best friend, plays Valgern-On with him quite often. He has a father with survival sports obsession, so he often disappears for trips to various wilderness parts of the world. Side Characters *'Jinguuji Marimo:' Form and English teacher of Takeru's class. Yuuko's best friend since their school days. *'Kouzuki Yuuko:' A physics teacher at Takeru's school. Marimo's best friend since their school days. *'Tsukuyomi Mana: '''Meiya's maid, also a ninja. Cares deeply for Meiya and tries her best to help her achieve her goals. Seems to have a soft spot for young boys. *'Tomoe Yukino: A maid trainee working under Mana, also a ninja. Always together with two other maid trainees Ebisu and Tatsumi. They cause more trouble for Mana than helping her in any way. *Ebisu Minagi:' A maid trainee working under Mana, also a ninja. Always together with two other maid trainees Tatsumi and Yukino. They cause more trouble for Mana than helping her in any way. *'Kamiyo Tatsumi: A maid trainee working under Mana, also a ninja. Always together with two other maid trainees Ebisu and Yukino. They cause more trouble for Mana than helping her in any way. *Kashiwagi Haruko: One of Takeru's classmates. Member of the basketball club. *Suzumiya Akane:' A friend and rival of Chizuru, student of the same school but on a different class. *'Ichimonji Takahashi:' Meiya's chauffeur, who drives an extremely long limousine. *'Tamase Genjousai:' The overprotective father of Miki, head of the distinguished Tama family dojo and holds the 2nd highest possible rank in traditional Japanese archery. *'Sagiri Naoya:''' A doctor who is also a childhood friend of Kei. Parallels, References and/or Foreshadowing to Unlimited and Alternative * A Type-00R Takemikazuchi is barely visible in the background of Extra's homepage * In the beginning of the game, after Shirogane frustrates Sumika, a code 991 alert from the Unlimited/Alternative universe starts playing * When Extra Shirogane meets Mikoto for the first time in the game, Mikoto remarks that it feels as though he hadn't seen Shirogane for 3 years. In Alternative, after a subjective time difference of three years, Shirogane returns to the Extra-verse. There again, Mikoto mentions that he feels as though he hadn't seen Shirogane for 3 years. * When Meiya's family reworked the land around Shirogane's home in Extra, the area was turned almost barren with the large Mitsurugi's house in the center. This is parallel to the BETAs action of turning the land into a desert and building a large monument in the center in the ULT/ALT universe. * During the springs arc, the high school students find Valgeron machines and split into two teams: Shirogane, Sakaki and Ayamine versus Mitsurugi, Tamase and Yoroi. Sumika opts out and decides to watch. Shirogane's team end up losing against the other due to lack of co-operation between Sakai and Ayamine. * During a scene where Shirogane has to recover a missing shoe thrown behind the bushes, he is startled by said shoe flying at him from nowhere. In reality this was Alternative Shirogane who threw the shoe at his Extra counterpart so the two don't meet. * During a dinner scene between the main trio, Sumika asks Shirogane why he started saying strange stuff like "being in another world". Shirogane says he doesn't know what she is talking about, in truth Sumika had met with Alternative Shirogane while Extra Shirogane was gone elsewhere. * In Tama's route, the cast discuss a certain military doll that has half of it's face blown off. It is remarked on by everyone to be disgusting and disturbing, except for Shirogane who isn't fazed by it. This is a reference to a major scene in Alternative where a military personnel loses half their face in an incident. Category:Extra Category:Games